Ron and Hermione, Reunited
by Albino Redneck
Summary: This is a sequel to Ocean Avenue. I made this simply because a reviewer said I should. FLIPGIRL24 THIS IS FOR YOU! Let's just say that i decided that this story should have a happy ending! :-D


Ok I wrote the sequel to 'Ocean Avenue' simply because I got a request from flipgirl24! Thank you so much for reviewing! And all you people out there REVIEW TO YOUR HEARTS CONTENT!

The day of his mission had arrived; he knew there was no turning back. He sat down on his couch, and sometimes he would randomly get up and tidy things for no real purpose.

_He probably wouldn't be back to enjoy the clean apartment anyway…. _

_No! Don't think like that, you know you might actually survive this! _

_Wait don't get your hopes up don't get cocky…._

_Hermione…._

_No! Don't think about her either! You said your goodbyes now it's over. As far as you are concerned there IS no Hermione._

_How could you even think that? Hermione is the only girl for me, and I love her. I always have and I always will. I just miss her so much. Her smell, her touch, she was just so beautiful in so many ways! God if I could only see her one more time…._

NO NONONONONO! You can never see her again! Drive her out of your mind! It will only make you more miserable than you already are!

Ron began to pace the room. He sometimes talked to himself on Occlumency and brushing up on some of his tactics. Hey if there was any way to survive this he was going to find it, but his thoughts always wound up going back to Hermione.

_If I survive this I'm going to ask Hermione to marry me…_

_Yeah, okay IF you survive this, there's always an IF isn't there?_

He sat down and watched the clock timidly, counting down the minutes until he had to be at the ministry, 30 minutes, 25 minutes now, just 20 minutes to go Ron.

I have to tell her I love her somehow, it doesn't have to be in person. I guess I'll owl her…hopefully she'll get to her before it's too late.

He shuddered a little at the thought but he beckoned his female tawny owl down to the table where he began to write.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I just want you to know that I love you with all my heart and if I do survive this I would really, really love it if you would marry me. I know it probably isn't likely Hermione, but if I don't get out of this, I want you to keep the ring, to remember me. I love you more than words can describe, I only hope that you will never forget me._

_Love always,_

_Ron_

He had always had a ring for her. He knew that he was going to ask her to marry him, he just didn't know when exactly. He went over to his dresser to get it out. It was gold with small traces of silver mixed in, and in the middle was a diamond with a gold, jewel-encrusted phoenix surrounding it. She had always liked phoenixes. He smiled on the outside, but at the thought his heart wept with sadness.

He rolled up the parchment with the ring box attached and he tied them carefully to his owl's leg.

"Take this to Hermione for me okay? Make sure she reads it, she might cry but don't let that scare you away okay?" The owl nipped his finger affectionately and soared out through the open window. He looked at the clock one last time. He still had 5 minutes left, but he could stand to be five minutes early right? Besides, he had nothing else to do. He shrugged and apparated of to the ministry with a CRACK!

The room in the ministry was small and only had two people in it, Cornelius Fudge, and Tobias Green, Who was head of the Auror Department.

"Are you ready?" Tobias asked. Ron gave a small nod, this was really it. Well, life had to end sometime, he had had a good run. He had had a good run with Hermione too, but that was beside the point. Tobias led him into a small, enclosed room where in the corner laid a short man tied up in the corner and gagged. He assumed that this was the death eater they had captured.

"This is Thomas Freedman, the death eater. He isn't one of the important ones, but he is high up enough to get most of what they are planning."

"How do you know he is telling the truth?" He was waiting for any excuse to postpone the mission, or even cancel it, he needed to see Hermione.

"Oh about three drops of truth potion did the trick." Tobias replied with a small grin. Ron gave a fake smile but he sighed inwardly. "We have already prepared the polyjuice potion for you. You can take it just before you leave, we don't want you wasting any of your sixty minutes here. Also, you will need to take a small vial of it, incase the meeting lasts longer than an hour, though he tells us that this meeting should be only about an hour, maybe a little shorter. It is only for an update on what people have done over the past month and what they are planning next. You are to tell Voldemort," Thomas hissed. "that you have been searching for the vial of secrecy her in the ministry, that you have several employees under the imperius curse and they are searching frantically for it, but you think it is hidden somewhere in the department of mysteries, where your minions aren't allowed. Also tell him that you will be sure to gain the control of one of the Unspeakables in a short time."

"Shouldn't I know what the vial of secrecy is? In case Voldemort," Thomas hissed again as if he were in actual physical pain. "wants to talk about it in more detail?" He said, if he said he was looking for the vial of secrecy, but didn't know what it was, surely he would know that he was an imposter? Tobias however shook his head.

"Voldemort often sends his death eaters out on his request without telling them exactly why, incase they get caught so they won't tell anyone their plans. Besides that is strict Unspeakable business and you shouldn't be digging your nose in it anyway." He checked his watch. "Oh it is about time to take your potion." He walked over to the counter and took a small glassful of the pale yellow liquid into a glass and handed it to him with one hand, he was using the other to plug his nose. "Bottoms up." He said encouragingly.

Ron sighed and sipped the glass, keeping it down with all the strength he had. It went down slowly, almost as if he were trying to swallow a bottle of gel. He slammed the empty glass down on the counter and he immediately started to feel himself change. His hair turned dark and it grew thinner, he was starting to shrink and his robes were almost a foot too long for him, His nose shrank, His eyes widened, and he felt the tattoo of the death eater etching itself onto his skin. He looked down on it and saw the skull with a snake protruding out of its mouth and shuddered. He knew it sounded childish but he couldn't help himself from thinking, 'EEEW COOTIES!"

He changed into a pair of dark robes that were more his new size and looked at himself in the mirror. He screwed up his face in disgust. He was very used to looking in the mirror and seeing a handsome young red haired man, not a diseased short baldy guy. Before he could think any further his forearm began to burn and he let out a scream of pain and apparently, as he could her the real Thomas from the next room, so did he. The tattoo glowed red. He was calling them to him. Tobias gave him an encouraging look and with a shrug Ron apparated off.

They were in a dark cemetery. Ron could see other men in dark cloaks congregating towards the center of it. Ron couldn't see whom they were circling around, but he had a pretty good guess. He decided to give himself a last minute pep talk on Occlumency.

Remember, you need eye contact in Occlumency, just don't look him in the eye and he won't be able to plunge into your thoughts, well, he won't be able to plunge into your thoughts as well as he would otherwise. O well it doesn't matter!

He shook his head and moved slowly onward. He found a place in the circle and saw a tall thin man, with a pale face, and pale eyes, talking to some death eaters on the other side of the circle. He also saw a shorter, stubbier man, following him around, laughing loudly. He must have been half of Voldemort's height. He knew he must be Wormtail, aka Peter Pettigrew. He had to hold himself back from strangling him, he killed my best friend's parents you lousy son of a-.

"Good evening, I would like you all in turn to present to me what you have accomplished over the past month, then later we will discuss what I want you to do next. We will start with you Crabbe." A short husky man stepped forward with his head bowed, he bent low and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes before standing and saying,

"Master, I have been tracing the routes of several of the people that you wanted me too, I have also been keeping a watchful eye on the young Potter boy, he's been spending a lot of his time in the same place and if he stays there we may be able to execute our final plan for him master." He stepped back very quickly as if he were scared Voldemort would hit him. Voldemort however smiled slyly and said good work Crabbe, I will see to it that you are rewarded greatly." He stepped forward to the next person, by the name of Nott and he too kissed his robes and began to tell Voldemort of his tales of what he had done. On and on went Voldemort, every person bending to kiss his robes. Would he have to kiss his robes? He was filled with so much hatred with this man that he didn't know if he could do it.

_Do it for Hermione_

Ron nodded to himself, if he would ever want to see Hermione again he would have to tough it out. He took a deep breath, threw his shoulders back and before he knew it, it was his turn.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't young Freedman coming to do my bidding, come, tell me what you have done." Ron could feel his eyes boring into him, he pushed himself to drain his mind of all thoughts of the order, to make his mind free of his grasp. Slowly, he bent down to the ground and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes with great difficulty all the while shutting his mind to the outside world, slowly he stood up again, making sure his head was bowed just like everyone else and he spoke with a voice quite unlike his own.

"I have been searching for the Vial of secrecy in the Ministry master. I have several people under my control there and they are doing my bidding. From what I have learned from them I think it is in the department of Mysteries, and I will be certain to put one of the Unspeakables under my control as well so I could take it," There was a silence around the circle. "and bring it to you." He added hastily, several people let out their breaths. It was very hard, trying to shut your mind, speak, and refrain yourself from strangling somebody that you have nothing but pure hatred for, somehow he managed it. Voldemort didn't smile like he did with the others but he still looked satisfied. He gave a small nod and moved on to the next person to be interrogated.

Ron gave a heavy inward sigh. He had faced Voldemort and he was alive. He suddenly remembered why he was here and began to hastily listen to what the other people said, after all he was supposed to be taking in their plans, but he found that he couldn't concentrate. He was ALIVE! Hermione would be so happy. He found himself grinning wildly under his dark robes.

Soon, very soon the meeting was drawing to a close. Voldemort dismissed them all, though a couple of them invited him to come and have a drink with them. Ron declined quickly because he said that he should probably be getting back to his family because he had private business to attend to. It occurred to him just as he said it, he didn't know if this old man had a family! The other death eaters gave him weird looks.

"You don't have a family!" Said one with a nasty voice. Ron frantically searched and he found one.

"Oh, no not like THAT family, I meant my great Aunt…Mildred, she passed away and well she left it in her will that I was supposed to arrange the ceremony, and well, who am I to oppose the dead?" He said with a laugh. The others seemed to have bought it because the nodded and left without another word.

He felt his nose elongating. The tattoo was wiping itself off of his forearm. His hair was getting longer and turning brighter, his robes were rapidly becoming too short for him. He quickly apparated out of the cemetery before anyone could notice and found himself back in a room in the ministry.

As the last bits of the polyjuice potion took effect he found himself in a room filled with all his closest friends and relatives. His mum was sitting hand in hand with his father they were both crying but stopped immediately after he arrived. The both grinned broadly at him and both burst into tears of joy instead. He looked around and saw all of the Weasleys broadly grinning at him. Ginny actually came up and hugged him. Then he saw her.

Hermione 

"Hermione." He breathed. She was sitting by herself on the table, her face stained with tears. He quickly looked down at her hand.

She was wearing the ring 

She ran up to him with the biggest smile he had ever seen her wear. She flung her arms around his neck and began to cry into his shoulder. He quickly wrapped his arms around her tightly, as though he might never let go of her ever again. He actually deeply considered never letting her go. Hermione began to speak into his shoulder, it was muffled but he could make it out.

"Oh my gosh, Ron! I am so happy to see you! I never thought I would see you again! I am so happy for you! Never leave me again! Never, never, never, never." She went on and on. Ron stopped her, he had to ask.

"Hermione, will you marry me?" He gazed at her hopefully, the rest of the room sat in silence.

"Ron! Of course I'll marry you! Don't be stupid! She slapped his arm playfully and he pulled her into another tight bear hug. Now he was bearing a hopeful smile, he knew now that he was never actually going to let her go, she would just sit there in his arms, forever and ever, and ever. Her muffled voice came out to him again.

"Honey, I love you with all my heart but I can't breathe!" Ron, quickly realized his mistake and let her go. He settled for simply squeezing her hand tightly as everybody in the room came to congratulate him for two things, getting married and being alive. Harry was also there.

"Hey mate, it's about time you two tied the knot!" He said as he acknowledged them both. Hermione beamed at him. Ron remembered something.

"Oh hey, when I was down there I heard something about a guy tracking your every move, saying you've been staying in the same place for a while and they were going to execute the final plan, or something." Harry, unexpectedly smiled.

"Yeah, about that, I've bewitched a dummy that looks like me to walk around my 'apartment' and pretend to do ordinary human stuff. I've been hopping from place to place for about a year now, I never really stay in the same place for more than a week, I'm not stupid!" Ron smiled back.

"Just checking on you mate, because you know, you were pretty stupid in your Hogwarts days and I don't really know how much you've changed!" Ron hit his arm playfully just as Hermione had done moments ago, in the same spot, and he could feel a bruise forming. Tobias came down and seeing everyone looking so happy assumed what had happened.

"You're kidding," He breathed. "He's alive!" He turned to Ron. "Listen I really didn't want to loose you, I was going to put Crisby on the job, but I knew that if anyone could get out of it alive it was you, man." He gave him a quick hug but went straight back to business. "What did you find out. Tell me everything." Ron repeated all that he had heard mindlessly. The only thing that he was aware of was how Hermione's hand was slowly moving up and down his back and that her thumb was gently caressing his and he squeezed back.

"Umm I think that's it. I may remember more and I promise that if I do I will owl you straight away." Tobias nodded.

"Go on, get some rest, you've had a big night, and….I'll leave you two alone." He quickly strode out of the room and Ron looked around quickly to see that no one was there before turning to Hermione.

Her eyes were blazing with pride. She bit her lip and slowly moved closer to him. Ron wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, though not as tightly as he had before. She smiled at him as she brought her hands up to rest on his chest. She slid them up and around her shoulders and linked her hands around his neck. Ron took that as his cue to move in closer. There lips touched softly at first, but slowly the kiss intensified. Hermione slowly played with his lower red locks and Ron spread his fingers and squeezed her closer to him. He backed away slowly to get some air and said.

"I've been waiting to kiss you like that since the day I met you." Ron said with his eyes still closed. Hermione stood up on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear to reply.

"So have I, but don't you think we might want to go back to your place, you know to a place where we could have a bit more privacy? Ron smiled as he agreed. They both apparated with a CRACK. Though they had missed a little bit and they ended up outside his apartment door. Hermione opened the door and smiled as she turned back at him. She slipped inside. Ron opened the door wider, but before he stepped in he took of his neck tie and hung it on the door, because he was sure that whatever he was about to do with Hermione, he wouldn't want to be disturbed while doing it.


End file.
